Seeking Eyes
by Alex Coburn
Summary: Kurt Hummel, the only open student at William McKinley High School, is bullied on a regular basis. He always thought no one cared... That was until he received a note from a secret admirer who refers to himself as "Seeking Eyes".
1. Summary and Introduction

**A/N**

**Hey guys! So… This is based off of the synopsis of the Kingdom Hearts story I started last year that I put on permanent hiatus… I know for a fact this one will be updated regularly and finished due to the fact I already have the plot down. And this is only a small adaptation. As in, I am cutting a helluva lot and adding a new twist and such to it.**

**I do hope you lovelies like it…**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_As awesome as it would be, I do __NOT__ own Glee or any of its characters… I only own this story and the plot. The rest belongs to Fox and friggin' RIB who are so amazing!_

_**Summary:**_

_Kurt Hummel, most well known throughout William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio for being the only "Out Kid", is bullied constantly. Every day his life gets more and more miserable. Of course he had his friends in Glee Club and such… But nobody could help him when he was all alone. Or so he thought. One day, after a series of traumatic events occurring in the locker room, he receives a note in his locker addressed to him from a secret admirer who refers to himself as "Seeking Eyes"._

_These letters inspire him to make it through every single day. They're what pulled him out of a dark place, and they are keeping him strong and able to stand tall, being proud of who he is._

_So. Who do these Seeking Eyes belong to? And what's with the mystery lingering around them?_


	2. Chapter One: The Problem

**Chapter One:**

_The Problem_

A rather tall and lean boy silently strutted down the halls of William McKinley High School with an angry scowl in place. If looks could kill… Ninety-eight and a half percent of the world's population would be nothing but a puddle of goo.

His glasz eyes showed the evident hurt he was feeling from this morning's slushie dripping down his new Marc Jacob's waist coat. As angry as he was, he couldn't hide the fact that he merely wanted to curl into himself and cry until he had the fortune to die. But no such luck would be granted because… He's Kurt Hummel. Of course no make-believe deity would feel the need to help him. No. If there was someone up there, his goal in life was to make Kurt suffer for all of eternity.

Rounding the corner of the hallway, he was met by a familiar weave. "Cedes…" He whispered brokenly, causing the girl to turn around, eyes immediately showing the true concern she felt well up at his scowling face and teary eyes. She took in his disheveled appearance. His new coat was stained with red dye, his hair was flying in every direction, and he had bags under his eyes.

"Oh… Honey…" Mercedes whispered, pulling Kurt in the direction of the girl's locker room. On the way there, she spotted an Asian girl with long raven hair. "Tina!" She whispered forcefully, causing the girl to turn around. Her eyes softened as she gave a once over of Kurt, much like Mercedes.

"Oh… Babe, c'mon!" She began towing the other two behind her, thrusting them into the already open girl's bathroom door.

Both girls motioned for Kurt to seat himself on the counter as they pulled their tote bags to the ready. "Jacket off!" Tina said, outstretching her hand, waiting for it to be filled. Once in hand, Tina immediately set out to getting the stain out, working on it with a damp paper towel. "You take care of our baby, I'll take care of his." She winked at Kurt which caused his lips to twitch upward slightly.

"Thank you guys…" He whispered sadly as Mercedes checked his shirt to make sure it was clear of the red liquid. Once she was done, she went to work on clearing up Kurt's face and hair.

"It's no problem, white boy… However, you have some explaining to do!" Mercedes nearly snapped the last part as she was scrubbing his right cheek.

Kurt sighed angrily, beginning to get worked up by the morning's events. His girls were concerned for him because he hasn't gotten slushied for roughly two months… And even when he got one once a day he didn't have that look of fear and sadness he felt at that moment. No, this time was different from all the others.

Of course he would always be upset. Who wouldn't? Nobody enjoys getting their new designer clothes soiled by the Neanderthals of William McKinley. But this time, it wasn't just the taunting words of the jocks along with the bitch slap in the face of the cold slushie. No, it was also one of the most upsetting things to happen in his young, sixteen year old life.

Before he began to speak to the girls waiting anxiously around him, he began thinking about and reliving the previous ordeal.

* * *

_Kurt sighed as he slumped against his locker. Finn really needed to stop hosting gaming marathons throughout the school week. Especially when Kurt had to live in his room, immediately next door to said jock. At this rate, he would most likely pass out by the time the last bell rang._

_The fourth period bell sounded throughout the school and Kurt headed to his PE class, glad to have it before lunch so he could get it over with and showered afterward. Maybe that would help wake him up._

_Once he made it to the locker room, he noticed that coach Beiste and all the other boys were already in the gym. He shuffled over to his locker and pulled out his gym clothes, quickly dressing and lacing up his Chuck Taylors. _

_Putting on his red sweatband, he turned at the sound of the locker room door opening. Immediately, his eyes grew to the size of saucers. The number one person who hated him in the entire world was standing roughly ten feet away from him with a smirk that rivaled that of Ursula herself._

_David Karofsky. _

_That kid was pretty screwed up in the head and he always made sure to inform Kurt of that. In every. Single. Meeting._

"_Hey fairy boy. Come to spread your dust over the normal people of Lima?" He sneered, causing Kurt to become flustered with anger._

"_What is your problem? What did I ever do to you?" Kurt asked, striding up to the bully and jabbing an accusatory finger into his puffed out chest._

"_Uh. You existed?" He barked. Kurt flinched at the tone in his voice. "Why are you over here? Come to take a peek at my junk?" He asked, smirking at Kurt._

"_Oh, yeah. Every straight guy's nightmare! That all of us gays are out to molest and convert you. You are NOT my type!" Kurt nearly screamed, voice raising a few octaves with each word spoken._

"_Oh. Is that so?" He hissed._

_After that, everything happened in slow motion._

_One minute, Kurt was standing there, wanting to kick this guy in between the legs, the next, his stony lips were crashing against Kurt's. At that exact moment, Kurt shut his system down, immediately cutting off all thought processes as he flung Karofsky off of him, backing away in fear._

_He angrily stared at Kurt and took a step forward. "GAH!" He yelled, punching the spot on the lockers just above Kurt's head. He leaned in once again to place his abominations upon Kurt's perfect lips, however, he stepped away just in time._

_Karofsky's face immediately reddened in anger and embarrassment._

"_You tell anyone, and I. Will. Kill. You." And with that, he exited the locker room, slamming the door shut behind him._

_Kurt's eyes widened as a sob erupted from his chest. He immediately crumpled to the floor and pulled his legs to his chest, cradling his legs in the center as he rocked back and forth. _

'_What just happened? WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?' He thought to himself. 'NOT only did that asshat kiss me… That was my first damn kiss!' He sobbed even harder to himself as he began rocking more and more._

_Nearly fifty minutes after the ordeal, the bell rang, signaling the students to go to lunch._

_He managed to clean himself up and quickly change back into his pedestrian clothing before the rush of boys would come flowing through the room._

_He made it out the door right as the boys came in._

_Immediately, he shrieked as someone grabbed his arm and jerked him lightly aside. Suddenly, he came face-to-face with one of his best friends, wearing un uncharacteristic look of care and concern._

"_Kurt… What's wrong?" Puck asked, leaning downward, noting that Kurt had red puffy eyes._

"_N-nothing…" He hiccupped as he rubbed his eyes furiously._

_Right as Puck was about to respond, coach Beiste walked up. "Where the hell have you been, Hum-" She cut herself off, taking in Kurt's appearance. "Kurt… Are you okay?" She asked, anger immediately melting into concern as Kurt bobbed his head._

"_Yeah… I just don't feel well. Sorry, Coach. I thought I was going to be sick and couldn't make it out of the locker room…" He lied smoothly. She didn't believe him for a moment but decided not to push matters._

"_Well, if anyone's giving you a hard time, come talk to me. I'll make sure they stop. Got it?" Kurt nodded at the motherly tone his coach took on. Normally, she was rough and tough… He never knew she could be so tender hearted._

"_Okay, you two can go."_

_And with that, Puck began pulling Kurt out of the gym. "Hey, man. What happened?" He asked, stopping their strides and turning to Kurt, concern and anger boiling up inside of him. "Whose ass do I need to kick?" Kurt chuckled dryly at Puck as he turned to keep walking._

"_No one's… It's nothing…" Puck's hand immediately shot out and wrapped around Kurt's arm, jerking him back. _

"_Nothing my ass. Tell me!" Puck hissed._

_Kurt shook his head. "Maybe I'll tell you later… Right now, I need to go meet up with 'Cedes." And with that, he turned and walked down the hall, peering over his shoulder as Puck continued standing there._

"_YOU'RE TELLING ME LATER!" He yelled, finally turning and walking to the cafeteria._

_Kurt began picking up pace when he heard a snide comment from behind._

"_Hey, Peter Pan. Oh, wait. You're more like Tinkerbell!" Suddenly, he turned around to say something and was met face first by a red slushie, flying in his eyes, hair, and all over his face._

_Wiping his eyes, he noticed the other jocks fled the scene whilst Karofsky lingered._

"_Tell anyone?" He asked, voice laced with what almost sounded like fear._

_Kurt hurriedly shook his head._

"_Good. You better keep it that way, Hummel." And with that, he sauntered off after his friends.  
_

* * *

A tanned hand was currently being waved in front of his face.

Immediately he felt crowded. In his dazed state, all of his Glee girls were crowding around him in the bathroom looking greatly concerned.

"Yo, Lady Lips? Earth to Porcelain. You there?" The Latina snapped, causing Kurt's eyes to well up. God, he was an emotional wreck today.

"Kurt… I'm sorry, Kurt… Please, don't cry!" She immediately wrapped her arms around Kurt and pulled him to her chest. It was a rare day when Santana was nice to anyone. Even more so when she was calling him Kurt and not 'Lady Lips' or 'Porcelain'.

"Kurt, what happened?" Rachel immediately pulled him in for a hug once Santana pulled away. It was one he gladly returned. Though they had started out as enemies, they had grown close over the last two years. Kurt was happy to say Rachel was one of his best friends. Basically, everyone in Glee with him was either a close friend or best friend. They were his family. Even his airheaded friend, Sugar.

"Just the usual slushie…" Kurt whispered, trailing off in the process.

"There's a lot more you're not telling us, Hummel." Santana growled.

"Yeah… Kurtsie. You're always just angry if you get slushied… You're never so… Sad…" Brittany whispered sadly, clasping hands with Santana as she spoke, for fear she would cry. Brittany hated seeing anyone upset. "Kurt, you're my dolphin. So when you're sad, I'm sad. What happened?"

Kurt looked at Brittany with a watery smile.

"It's nothing, Britt. I was just… Upset about that slushie…It was a new jacket..." Kurt nodded at the good excuse of a story.

"Oh… Okay…" Brittany giggled, however, she wasn't fully sold on the idea, nor was anyone else.

Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes all shot him a look that said "We're not done here, Hummel!" They began vacating the bathroom, slowly walking to the cafeteria in a group.

"Here, Kurt. I got the stain out, it just needs to dry," Tina handed him his coat back and he wrapped his arms around her in a rare bear hug.

"Thank you! All of you!" They began walking down the hall again after the small outburst.

"Hey, you guys go ahead. I need to grab something from my locker…" Kurt muttered, straying from the group.

"Okay, White Boy. I'll get your lunch for you. Salad, Fiji water, and a granola bar as usual?" She asked as the group paused for their brief conversation.

"You know me so well!" He giggled as she smiled and they continued on their way as both parties parted.

Once he made it to his locker, he swiftly entered in his combination and pulled his door open, a piece of paper slipping out. He frowned as he bent over and picked it up. His first instinct was to read it, of course… But he also feared what it could say… Something like a death threat began flashing around his mind. However, his curiosity got the better of him. He quickly shuffled through his locker and pulled out his writing journal and slammed it shut, locking it and turning around.

As he began walking down the hallway, he pulled the slip of paper to the top of his small load and unfolded it. His eyes skimmed the contents of the note and a soft, genuine, rare smile grew upon his lips as his eyes flew across the words, over and over.

* * *

**A/N**

**In the next chappie, yews gonna get to see the note dear "Seeking Eyes" wrote ;)**

**So, guys, I have a question. Any recommendations for stuff you would like to possibly see in this story? I am genuinely curious. If you have any ideas, feel free to PM me. Honestly, I have a few ideas I would like to run by someone to see if they would be good for this story. As stated, I do currently have the plot planned out, but I wouldn't mind other points of view in planning this story. Also, I am in dire need of a beta, seeing as I can edit someone else's story perfectly… But my own… It's like my brain explodes. If anyone out there wants to beta this horrible story, PM me or let me know in a review! :D**

**Uh… So…**

**I have this tradition for every chapter I upload of a story… At the end of every A/N, I typically post between three and five random facts about myself. This is a tradition that I started a while back… So… Y'know… To keep the tradition alive… If you review, I would love it if you posted three to five random facts about yourself too! I love to learn about new people and any fans!**

**So… Here goes nothing…**

**One: I LOVE kitties. They are my favorite animal. To be more exact, I LOVE Scottish Fold kitties. They rocks my socks.**

**Two: I'm a Sophomore in high school.**

**Three: I am getting a kitten next Monday and his name is Salem. (He's going to be black. If he was going to be a girl, I was going to name 'em Elphie…)**

**Your turn! And keep in mind: I LOVE hearing from you people. It makes my day. Every time I get a review or a fact, Mama Umbridge eats a piece of cheesecake. So, please. Feel free :P**


	3. Chapter Two: The Note

**Chapter Two:**

_The Note_

_Dear Kurt,_

_I know you probably don't know me, But thAt's okay… I want to get to know you and vice versa… I do know a few things about you…_

_I know that you are proud of who you are and you don't let what people do or say Bring you down. You Are the strongest person I have ever seen in my entire life. I just wanted to remind you to keep up the good work. Never Be less than who you Are. That's what makes you perfect. BecAuse that's what you are, Kurt. You are the exact definition of the word. You don't deserve anything less and I will not let you get it._

_Moving along, I can't Believe whAt that douche BAg Karofsky did! That is not okay! I know how much you love your Marc Jacobs and I want to sock him in his freaking face for doing that to you. Believe me, Kurt. He's going to get whAt's coming to him!_

_Well, I guess I should stop ramBling now…_

_Have an AMAZING day! You deserve it!_

_Your Secret Admirer,_

_Seeking Eyes_

Kurt grinned to himself as he began slowly walking down the hallway to the cafeteria. He kept replaying the words in his head, repeatedly gazing at the paper in his hand, calculating something in his head. Aside from the perfect yet familiar script in front of him, there was something odd about the letters capitalized at random intervals.

"Hmm…" He hummed to himself as he tried to come to a conclusion. "Maybe he's giving me a hint!" He stopped walking for a moment and grabbed a pen, excitedly wrote down the capitalized letters that appeared on the page off to the side.

BA BA BA BA BA BA BA

So, it wasn't exactly a code. No, it was something even more intriguing. It had to be an aid in finding out the identity of his secret admirer! 'Maybe these are… His initials?' Kurt questioned in his head as he tossed open the door to the cafeteria. He continued concentrating on the paper in front of him as he plopped down in his usual seat between Tina and Rachel, across from Mercedes and Puck.

His eyes finally drifted from the paper up to the table of friends. He grinned as he noticed a lunch sitting directly in front of him. "Thanks 'Cedes!" Kurt smiled and popped the lid of his salad open.

"Uh, Kurt… I didn't get that for you. It was waiting here when we all took a seat…" Mercedes trailed off, looking at the tray in front of her.

"Hey, there's something under it!" Tina said, pointing to a piece of folded paper peeking out from under the tray of food.

He quickly snatched it up and swept his eyes over the brief note.

_Here, Kurt. Lunch is on me today! :P Hope I remembered everything!_

_XoXo-Seeking Eyes_

Kurt didn't sense the blush creeping up his cheeks, but everyone around him noticed it with ease.

"Awh! Kurt, what does it say? You're blushing!" Puck teased, attempting to grab the piece of paper from Kurt. Dodging Puck with ease, he leaned backwards in his seat, straining to maintain a distance from those around him. He barely managed to keep a hold on the paper when Tina jabbed him in the side, giving Rachel a chance to grab it.

"Hey! Give that back!" Kurt snapped, trying to pry the paper out of Rachel's hands.

"Uhm… No!" Kurt kept making grabbing motions, but she managed to pull her torso away from his comedic attempts. Her eyes scanned over the paper and she finally handed it back to Kurt. His face immediately reddened with anger and embarrassment at his friend as he folded up both pieces of paper and placed them gingerly in his pockets.

Everyone looked expectantly at Rachel as she grinned cheekily at them. "Kurt has a secret admirer!" She squealed happily, causing shocked looks to pass over everyone's faces before there was a chorus of happy cheers.

"Do you have any idea who it could be, Kurt?" Puck asked smirking at the boy in front of him. "'Cause you should totally get'cha some!" Of course. Puck would always try to sound genuinely and innocently curious or even encouraging before tearing away that illusion with a disgusting totally Puck train of thought.

Kurt reddened even more in the face before replying in a quiet whisper.

"No clue, honestly…" And as soon as the topic came, it was dropped. Everyone broke out into the casual lunchtime buzz as Kurt silently ate, savoring the warm feeling radiating from inside his chest. The feeling had been building up since he first laid eyes on the words scribbled down across that simple sheet of paper. Who knew a single slip of paper could bring one person so much happiness?

Finally, the bell rang, releasing the students to their fifth period class. Kurt hopped up and parted from his friends, heading to his French class. Throughout the entire class period, Kurt attempted to scout out possible candidates for his note, but no one came to mind.

As the day droned on, Kurt couldn't wipe the smile from his face even if he wanted to. No matter what anyone said to him that day, he remained happy and content. He had never felt this kind of warmth fluttering inside him before. Kurt thoroughly enjoyed the happiness this random stranger gave him. There wasn't a single thought of the Karofsky incident that crossed his mind once he read that note… It's like that morning's events didn't even occur.

Kurt was so happy and dazed that he didn't even notice his brother trying to get his attention until he tapped his shoulder repeatedly, thoroughly grabbing and maintaining his attention.

"Hey, Kurt! What's the quadratic formula, again?" Finn whispered to his stepbrother from his seat directly next to him on the right.

Kurt chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Negative B plus or minus the square root of B squared minus 4AC over 2A. Want me to write it down for you?" Kurt asked, earning a frantic nod from Finn. They shared seventh period study hall with each other, so Kurt always ended up helping Finn with his homework. As he finished writing the formula, he slid it over to Finn and picked up his notebook, turning to a fresh page.

"Thank you so much, dude! You're a lifesaver!" And with that, Finn dove into his math homework, genuinely eager to complete it so he could continue his gaming marathon later that night.

Kurt chuckled under his breath as he began brainstorming all the possible candidates for who could have placed the note in his locker and under his lunch tray.

_Brandon Allan_

_Bruce Atkins_

_Benjamin Acres_

_Blake Ancross_

_Bradley Arrent _

_Blarren Andercriss (A/N I love this :D)_

_Blaine Anderson_

As Kurt continued jotting down the names of guys in the school with B. A. for initials, he was attempting to rule out the crazy choices and undesirable ones as well. There were only so many students who could be seen as possibly gay, and even fewer who would be considered desirable. Kurt wasn't even caring about looks, he was more concerned about personality. He attempted to come up with matches for him out of all the guys he could think of and none of them worked because of the majorly clashing personalities.

One name truly stood out at him. Blaine Anderson.

Blaine Anderson was William McKinley's heartthrob of the century. All the guys wanted to be him, all the girls wanted to date him. He was on the football team and was friends with all the different students in the school. He was friendly with everyone and the nicest person anyone could ever meet.

But no. Kurt Hummel would never be lucky enough for THE Blaine Anderson to notice him, let alone be interested in him. He was straight. He had to be. Otherwise, everyone would hate him just like Kurt… And that just seems like it could be impossible.

No matter how much he wanted it to be Blaine Anderson, he had to rule him out. That was just too hopeful. He didn't want to crush his dreams. He dashed a redline through Blaine's name on the piece of paper.

Sighing sadly, he thought about the choices on the paper.

Too butch, too rude, too blunt, too dimwitted, too mean.

Finally he ran out of names. It just seemed impossible to find the right name. Every time, he kept coming back to Blaine. Thoughts of the adorable raven haired teen flooded his mind and he couldn't help but think how amazing it could be for him to be Kurt's secret Admirer. A boy can dream, right?

He sighed once more, slamming his journal shut. He was growing upset by the fact he couldn't come up with a reasonable bachelor for his notes. Everything kept coming back to Blaine Anderson, but Kurt knew deep down that it was physically possible. No matter what, he kept trying to think intelligently about it, however, his mind kept drifting.

It could, it couldn't. Oh! What to choose? He decided to have Blaine's name remain under the "In my dreams/Will never happen" category.

"What's wrong, man?" Finn asked, causing Kurt to look up. He noticed that it seemed like Finn had been watching him for a few minutes due to the fact that Finn's books were packed into his bag already. He really needed to stop spacing out and learn to concentrate more. Especially if Finn was finally learning how to be perceptive versus he normally oblivious self. It could be too risky if Finn caught on to the things Kurt just so happened to be thinking about one of Finn's best friends.

"Oh… Nothing… Just… Thinking. That's all…" Kurt trailed off, staring at the wall above Finn's head.

"Are you trying to figure out who that note was from?" Finn asked curiously. Kurt was astounded that his brother had caught on.

"How'd you know?" He asked curiously.

"I was just thinking… You've been happy all day and a few minutes ago you looked like you were concentrating pretty hard over there…"

Suddenly, the bell rang and all the students hopped up, rushing out the door.

"I'll meet you at the car, Kurt. I have to drop by my locker before we leave," Kurt waved his brother off as he headed out the main exit for the parking lot.

"Hummel, you better watch your back!" A voice behind him hissed before Kurt was flying forward. He began flailing his arms, preparing for the harsh landing that never came.

Right before he was about to slam into the ground, strong hands flung themselves onto Kurt's waist, hoisting him back up into a standing position.

Kurt turned away with a series of "Thank You"'s promptly dying in his throat.

"Are you okay?" The warm velvety voice asked him, true concern hidden in it. That voice, even if Kurt didn't believe in God, is what he would refer to as the voice of an angel. It was too good to be real.

Kurt gazed directly into the liquid honey eyes in front of him and he felt a gasp exit his throat before he stuttered out his reply.

"Y-yes… Thank you…" It was HIM. THE Blaine Anderson! Kurt's heart sped up as the boy's hands lingered a moment longer than expected. Warmth burst through from the hands on Kurt's waist before it immediately died out whilst they were removed.

He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry he is such an ass. Don't worry, not all us football players are like him!" He gave Kurt a subtle wink before he started to turn.

"Have a good day, Kurt!" And with that, he started off towards the doors, leaving a stunned and confused Kurt in his wake.

Did Blaine Anderson really just talk to him? Kurt internally squealed as he rushed down the rest of the hall, bursting happily through the doors and over to his car.

Even if it couldn't be Blaine that left the note, it was nice being able to just come in contact with the boy! Kurt was overflowing with a happiness that was indescribable.

Kurt turned at the sound of footsteps when he noticed his brother rushing toward him. "Sorry about that, Kurt. I ran into Puck on the way out and he told me Coach rescheduled practice for Wednesday.." He sheepishly scratched his neck and began climbing inside the car, Kurt following in suit.

"It's okay," he said, starting the engine. While Kurt began pulling out of the school, he didn't notice the knowing smirk Finn was sporting on his lips.


	4. Chapter Three: The Confrontation

**Chapter Three:**

_The Confrontation_

The rest of the ride to Hudson-Hummel, or later deemed the "Hudmel", household was spent in a comfortable silence. Finn was planning out his gaming marathon while Kurt was behind the wheel, thinking over the two notes he got in school. He couldn't melt the smile off his face even if he wanted to. It was odd for Kurt Hummel to ever show his dazzling teeth, yet there they were! Shining brightly as a small, toothy grin peeked through his happiness.

When he looked to the side, he noticed Finn immediately shooting his gaze to the window beside him, not wanting to have been caught spying on his stepbrother's rare happy moment. This didn't even cause Kurt's smile to falter, it remained, and maybe even slightly grew.

Once Kurt's Navigator touched the starting point of the shared family driveway, Finn was already halfway out of his seat. As soon as the car came to a complete stop and the key was pulled out of the ignition, Finn was nowhere in sight. Kurt looked around and saw that the front door was already open. Rolling his eyes and chuckling lightly, he unbuckled himself from his seat and hopped out of the car, grabbing his satchel before locking up.

Strolling up to the front door, he stepped in and removed his jacket and shoes, slowly placing his jacket on the coat hook above his head and his shoes directly under said jacket. Finn sloppily threw his coat on his shoes, so Kurt took it upon himself to carefully straighten it up and place it on a hook as well.

Picking his satchel back up from its previous position on the ground, Kurt trudged upstairs, quietly shutting his door behind him, and settling himself at his oversized desk across the room.

"Okay… So… Let's get to work!" He chirped happily, pulling out his journal and an electric blue pen from his satchel. He flipped open his journal to the page he was previously working on in class, the one with the names of all of the boys with the initials 'B.A.' on it. He rewrote every name he marked out and even added some with his perfect script.

"No, no, nononono!" He hissed, marking out every name, once again coming down to merely Blaine Anderson. Well, not 'merely' per se… But that was only in his wildest dreams! He would never admit to it out loud.

"I've got to be doing something wrong… Maybe his initials aren't even B.A.!" Kurt huffed out an annoyed breath and began drumming his pen down onto the smooth oak of the desk. What if the "BA" means something else? Like a location… No… That's stupid… It has to be initials… 'Who the heck could it be? I mean, it would be amazing… But impossible!' His thoughts kept screaming in his mind that everything pointed to Blaine Anderson, what with all his kindness and care… But… Logic kept winning over heart.

"Never in a million years would Blaine Anderson be interested in someone as horrid as me…Even if he turned out to be gay… Which I know he is NOT!" He whispered to himself as he once again slammed his journal shut. Getting up, he forcefully pushed his chair under the desk and trudged over to his bed, flinging himself face first on the deep blue comforter.

"GAAAAAH!" He groaned into the pillow. Don't get him wrong, he was still the happiest man alive due to some cute little notes he received from a secret admirer. He was just frustrated because he couldn't figure out who they came from. 'I guess I should just give up on guessing. Besides, the anonymous theme made the notes a little more intimate and… Romantic? Yeah… It is pretty sweet… And I like mysteries…' He successfully managed to cheer himself up at that prospect. 'Yeah. Maybe, in time, he'll reveal himself…'

As effective as his pep talk was, his thoughts immediately began breaching the serious subject matter from earlier that same day… His thoughts lingered and explored what went down in Gym.

Suddenly, Kurt turned to his side and pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, linking his hands just above his ankles. Rocking back and forth, he began panicking. How could someone like Karofsky just go and do something as disturbing as… THAT! He hurt Kurt where it counted. In his heart and in his head. Kurt Hummel was always a genuine romantic. His first REAL kiss was just stolen from him by one of the biggest homophobic pricks in the entire school! Well, he thought he was a homophobic prick… Now, he's just a closet case douche bag!

Silent tears started streaming down his cheeks as he buried his face into the center of his lap. His body gave into his silent tears and turned them into silent sobs which shook his whole body to the core. 'I'm never going to be the same again… Now, I'm filthy… I'm scum…' Kurt thought to himself, curling even tighter into himself.

The door to his room flew open and Finn strolled in, "Hey Kurt I-KURT!" He yelled the last part, taking in Kurt's upset and disheveled appearance. Quickly hightailing it to his stepbrother's side, Finn placed a comforting hand in the center of Kurt's back. "Bro, what's wrong?"

Kurt began evening out his breathing and attempting to bottle up the tears that were wanting to begin free falling.

Once he regained sanity, he found his voice. "Nothing, Finn. I'm fine."

Finn's anger suddenly began bubbling to the surface. "Why do you do that, man? Why do you think you have to bottle everything up and face it on your own? You have people here for you! You have me, Puck, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, and ALL of the Glee kids! Why do you think you have to man up for the sake of everyone else?" His reply was a bitter air of silence. "It's okay to rely on others sometimes Kurt. You know I'm always here for you, don't you?" Finn asked, hurt began creeping through his features as the anger melted away.

"Y-yeah…" Kurt stuttered nervously. "I just hate putting my problems off on other people… Besides… It's stupid…" Finn gripped Kurt's shoulders and pulled him from his fetal position to where he was sitting in the center of the bed, placing him with his back against the wall. Finn plopped himself down in front of Kurt and began speaking once again.

"Kurt. You wouldn't be putting your problems off on anyone! We WANT to help! And if it can make you cry, it sure as hell isn't stupid! C'mon man! Talk to me!" Finn looked Kurt directly in the eyes with each and every word of compassion and concern he spoke.

"O-okay…" Kurt said, sitting up on his knees in front of Finn and wrapping his arms securely around his stepbrother's waist, pulling him into a warm and needy hug. "Thank you, Finn. Thank you so much…" Tears began streaming down his cheeks once again, however, they were tears of thankfulness. Finn eagerly returned the hug, crushing Kurt into his chest.

"No problem, buddy. Now, do you wanna tell me what's bothering you?" Finn asked curiously, once they pulled away from one another.

"It…It's Karofsky… Again…" Kurt said, diverting his gaze to the comforter below him. He idly began twirling a piece of loose thread around his index finger as he sat there uncomfortably.

"What did that asshole do?" Finn barked out, fists immediately clenching at his sides.

"Nothing…" Kurt said, gaze still glued to the blanket.

Finn shot off the bed in a fit of rage.

"It's not nothing, Kurt! What the hell did he do? Did he hurt you? Because if he laid a single fucking finger on you, I'm going to fucking end him!" Normal happy Finn disappeared along with his childishness, whilst serious, dangerous Finn decided it was time to come out and play.

"He…He… He threatened to… You know, it doesn't even matter…" He slowly pulled himself off of his bed and began pacing in circles.

"Kurt, what did he say to you?" Finn asked, attempting to calm down.

"He… Said that if I told anyone that he would kill me!" Kurt blurted out, immediately flinging a hand over his mouth.

Finn gasped out. "W-what?" Immediately, his face grew red as he began stomping over to Kurt's door.

"Finn, wait!" Kurt rasped out, gripping onto Finn's shoulder with a firm hand.

"Why, Kurt? That asshole threatened your life! You think I'm going to take that lightly?" Finn pulled his arm from Kurt's grasp and began stomping down the steps to the door.

"Will you just stop, Finn? You can't do anything too drastic! You will get in trouble! And then we wouldn't have our male lead for when we win regionals and go to nationals!" Kurt was trying to think of anything he could do to calm Finn down. That did a pretty good job.

"Fine. But if he says one more word to you, or lays a single hand on you, you better tell me. Got it?" Finn hissed, emphasizing his point. Kurt nodded furiously and Finn visibly calmed down.

"Okay. That's better."

"Hey, fairy boy. Why don't you do us a favor and disappear?" Azimio, a large dark boy asked. Kurt continued walking down the hall to lunch and attempted to ignore the taunting calls from behind him.

"Hey, Barbie! I'm talking to you!" He yelled, gripping the back of Kurt's shirt and flinging him into some nearby lockers.

Kurt immediately flinched and began preparing himself for the blow that he knew was about to occur, seeing as how his fist was cocked back, ready to snap forward and land a hit on Kurt's jaw. However, nothing came. He cracked an eye open, preparing for the worst.

Kurt looked up and saw a familiar head of slicked back curls, just waiting to be released. Blaine was gripping Azimio's fist that was originally intended for Kurt. "Azimio," his voice low and predatory-like, "You better think twice next time. Otherwise, you won't be lucky enough to walk away without a scratch. Now, go away!" He let go of his fist and pushed the bigger boy backwards, forcing him to stumble and nearly fall on his behind.

"God, Anderson. Why are you sticking up for this homo? What, are you a fairy too?" Azimio hissed, stalking back up to the duo.

"Azimio, you better turn around, otherwise, it's not going to end well."

Azimio shot Blaine a look that said, "Bitch please!"

Cocking his fist back, he was prepared to spring forward when someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him back.

"He said back off!" A familiar mohawk appeared as Finn was pulling the boy backwards.

"Leave him alone or you'll have to answer to us, Azimio!" Puck whispered menacingly into the boy's ear.

"Awh. Screw this!" He broke out of Finn's grasp and turned, walking down the hall.

Puck and Finn high fived each other as they turned to the two boys in front of them, both boys sporting a knowing glance as they took in the sappy faces Kurt and Blaine wore.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked sweetly, entire concern and care littered every word as he stared deeply into Kurt's eyes, willing him to be truthful.

"Y-yeah… Thank you… So, so much!" He whispered, wrapping his arms around himself as he stood there against the lockers.

"No need to thank me! It's what friends do!" Blaine said happily, pulling Kurt into a warm, comforting hug. He went stiff in Blaine's arms, not used to being in the same room as the ravenhaired teenage dream, let alone being held by him. Awkwardly, his hands snaked upward and he patted Blaine in the center of his back. Kurt felt safe in these warm arms. He felt entirely protected and cared for within this awkward embrace.

Once they pulled away, that full and complete feeling Kurt maintained, withered away into nothingness. For some reason, Blaine had a warm, welcoming, homey feel to him. Kurt couldn't get enough of it.

"We're friends?" Kurt asked hopefully, wearing a look that a ten year old at Christmas would normally give his parents when he asked if he got what he wanted.

Blaine looked bewildered. "Of course, if you want to be…" He trailed off, looking back at Kurt who nodded vigorously.

"That would be lovely…" He whispered awkwardly.

"If he gives you anymore problems, you better speak to me. I will not stand for his or anyone else's torment, do you understand me?" Blaine's face took on a look of seriousness, no kidding at all. His voice was stern and firm.

"Yes sir!" Kurt mock saluted, attempting to use his normal sarcasm. Blaine chuckled and hit Kurt teasingly on the shoulder.

"But really, if you have any trouble, let me know. Okay?" Blaine asked, pure concern in his warm, velvet like voice.

The two stared into one another's eyes for several moments until an awkward, staged cough bursted them from their trance.

"Uh… We might as well get to lunch…" Finn said, pulling on Puck and Kurt's elbows. "C'mon guys. Let's get some grub!"

"Uh… I'll meet you guys in a second! Mrs. Pillsbury needed to see me for a few minutes…" Blaine said, turning into the opposite direction.

"Catch you at lunch, man!" Puck threw over his shoulder.

"Yes, see you around, Blaine!" Kurt said happily. Blaine grinned at him and once he turned, wore a look of lovestruck longing.

Walking down the hall, he peered over his shoulder, making sure no one was watching. Once he was sure nobody was around, he pulled a pen and paper out of his bag and began jotting down a note. Walking down the hall, he eyed a specific area for the placement of it and began shoving it into the slits of a locker decorated with Wicked magnets on it. He hopped up and began heading down to Mrs. Pillsbury's office, whistling happily to himself along the way.

**A/N**

**Sorry for being late, guys. Internet's been down for the week and I've been going through writer's block. Like, I have all these plot points I want to hit, it's just getting there… That's the problem…**

**Anywho, sorry for the short and kinda lame chappie… I kinda didn't know what to do… So… Yay for fillers :P**

**Erm… If anyone would like a job as a beta reader, please, let me know! I desperately need one! Like… Hella bad!**

**Erm… Sorry I skipped the facts last chappie, I was in a hurry to post.**

**So…**

**One: Wicked and The Producers are my two favorite Broadway musicals**

**Two: I plan on being a theatrical major in college and I am looking into NYU and schools in New York and California. I also want to major in Radio and Television and 3D animation.**

**Three: I love Doctor Who. David Tennant (The Tenth Doctor) Was my favorite. I loved Chris too… But I hate Matt Smith. I refuse to watch any DW while he is in it! Hmph!**

**Four: I am a huge Harry Potter fan. I am also in Slytherin. Don't get me wrong, I love Gryffindor as well, but I belong in Slytherin :P If any of yews play Pottermore, message me. I'll add yews :D**

**YOUR TURN! :DDD**

**If you review, Mama Umbridge won't text you! :D **


	5. Chapter Four: The Teenage Dream

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Teenage Dream nor do I own any other song that could be used in this story. **

**Chapter Four:**

_The Teenage Dream_

The next three weeks occurred in a similar manner. Kurt would have a problem and then would open his locker to reveal a note from his secret admirer. Every single note he received was sappy and so sweet that they would all give any reader an unlimited supply of cavities. Every time Kurt's eyes would land on a note from Seeking Eyes, he would feel elated and giddy with happiness and excitement. He tended to save his notes for reading either at lunch or at home, so he could preserve his enjoyment for a seemingly long time.

When Monday morning rolled around, Kurt awoke to his alarm clock blasting 'Teenage Dream' and he rolled out of bed, smile in place. He remembered one of the notes he received after an extremely difficult day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Future Miss Darren Criss/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Kurt sighed as he opened his locker door, retrieving his French textbook from inside and quickly slamming it shut. _

"_Watch it, homo." He was shoved forcefully into his locker, hissing as his back hit the corner where the trail of lockers ended. Pushing himself away from his locker, he transferred all of his belongings to his right arm and proceeded to rub his back, a frown in place on his face._

"_Man. That's getting irritating!" Kurt murmured, attempting to rub the pain out of his back._

"_Yo, Fairy Boy! Stop gaying up the place! It's not cool!" When Kurt turned around to make a witty remark to the offender, his face was met by the bitch slap of ice._

"_Dammit! Can I not catch a break?!" He hurried to the restroom and placed his books on the countertop, grabbing a handful of paper towels and cleaning his face off. Once his face was entirely clear of the red liquid, he started dabbing out the red spots on his jacket, thankful that it was an easy fabric to clean. Upon finishing, he was about to head out of the bathroom when the door flew open and a figure collided with Kurt, sending both sprawling to the ground._

"_Oof!" Kurt huffed out as he felt the weight of someone land on top of him. _

"_Kurt! I'm so sorry!" Blaine exclaimed as he looked down at Kurt. For some odd reason, they remained just like that for several moments, gazing at one another's face until Blaine finally realized that he was straddling Kurt and his cheeks began tinting. He quickly scrambled himself around and managed to stand up, offering Kurt a strong hand in the process. Hoisting Kurt up, he made sure they were both steady before letting go. (Also, he rather enjoyed the feeling of their hands together. It was… Soothing?)_

"_I really am sorry, Kurt. I was in a hurry. I had… problems… With freaking Karofsky. I wanted to make sure that you were okay.." He trailed off awkwardly. Nervously, he brought a hand up and rubbed his neck._

"_Wait.. What?" Kurt asked, wondering why someone as amazing and charming as Blaine Anderson would be worried about Kurt._

"_When I turned the corner and headed down the hall, I noticed Karofsky carrying a slushy and before I could make it in time to stop him, he tossed it. So, doing what any good friend would do, I uh… Made him regret it…" Blaine had an odd look upon his face._

"_Oh, Blaine. You didn't have to do that. I can take care of myself…But thank you." Kurt blushed and a large grin burst across Blaine's face._

"_I'm your friend and I will always stick up for you. And it was no problem. Really." _

_The two shared a comfortable silence before the warning bell rang. _

"_Oops. We should get to class…" And with that, Blaine ushered them out of the bathroom and to one of the many classes they shared with one another. French._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Future Miss Darren Criss/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Several bells later and Kurt opened his locker to replace his math book and to grab his bag so that he could leave directly after study hall. Once he moved his satchel, a noted softly fell to the floor and Kurt bent over to pick it up, a grin already in place. _

_He swiftly closed his locker door and jogged down the hall to study hall, slipping in and taking his seat next to Finn. Eagerly, he let his fingers glide over the note and proceeded to gingerly open it._

_**Hey Kurt.**_

_** I know it's been a long and tiring day… But just hold out a little bit longer, okay? I love seeing that smile on your face… And lately, it hasn't been there anywhere near as much as it should. I wish you would smile all the time. It makes me smile when you do.**_

_** You know what song I think of whenever you come to mind?**_

_** Before you met me**_

_** I was alright but**_

_** Things were kinda heavy**_

_** You brought me to life now**_

_** Every February you'll be my valentine, valentine.**_

_**It's not to be in a creepy manner, honest! I've even crossed my fingers to signify "scout's honor"! It's just… I know things are difficult right now and I hope I am helping, even if it's just slightly.**_

_**I want you to know that I'm always here. And if you ever need me, I'll be there.**_

_**I want to be your teenage dream…**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Seeking Eyes**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Future Miss Darren Criss/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kurt sighed happily to himself as he walked into the school building, already excited for the day to progress so he could go to Glee and express himself in song.

Once he entered the school building, he headed straight for his locker and grabbed his books for English and closed it, heading straight for Rachel who was just down the hall from him.

"Someone's excited," Rachel said with a smile in her voice. "What's got you so dopey today?"

Kurt's nose wrinkled as he noticed her tacky sweater and tights. Shrugging off the horrid sense of fashion, he locked eyes with his best female companion. "I have a feeling today is going to be a great day! I don't know why… I just woke up and have been in a great mood ever since!" Rachel smiled softly at her friend, enjoying the fact that he was actually happy for once.

"Well, come on, lucky boy. We've gotta get going! The bell's about to ring!" The two shuffled down the hall quickly and headed into their AP English classroom. Rachel plopped down in the desk to Kurt's left and Kurt heard the clearing of a throat.

When Kurt looked up, he was met with intense hazel eyes and the breath quickly left his lungs. "Hey, Kurt. Mind if I sit here?" Blaine asked, gesturing to the seat directly next to Kurt.

"Not at all! Go ahead!" He seemed almost too chipper and his cheeks reddened in embarrassment as he snapped his head down to his desk, suddenly becoming curious about the gradients in the wood and the lovely shade of it and anything that didn't have to do with Blaine's face.

Blaine smiled softly at Kurt's embarrassed demeanor and chuckled lightly under his breath. "So how was your morning, Kurt?"

Kurt nearly stuttered out his reply. "Uh.. Oh. Uhm. It was… Good… And yours?"

"Great!"_ Even better now that I'm next to you…_

The bell rang, shaking Kurt and Blaine from their love struck fantasies and they immediately dove into the world of perfect grammar and diction.

Several times throughout the lesson, Kurt's eyes would wander over to the desk next to him and the arm that eventually led to the chest which led to the neck, finally leading to that beautiful face Kurt had grown to adore. Every time Kurt's eyes would wander, Blaine would always catch him staring, causing Kurt to blush and quickly look away. Every time Kurt would look away, a soft smile would adorn Blaine's face. It was the smile reserved only for Kurt.

When the bell rang, Kurt waited outside the door while Rachel grabbed her things rather slowly.

"Hey, Kurt. Can I walk with you guys to your next class?" Hearing that request from the perfect velvety voice behind him caused him to spin around so quickly that he lost his balance. Immediately, Blaine's hands found Kurt's waist and steadied him on his feet.

"Whoa, buddy. Didn't mean to scare you," Blaine said with a chuckle. Again, Kurt's face turned beet red as he spluttered for a response.

"Uhm. Thanks… And yeah. You can." At that precise moment, Rachel began walking out of the classroom, a large grin in place as she subtly nudged Blaine's shoulder.

"So, what are you guys doing this weekend?" Blaine asked casually as they headed down the hall.

"Nothing that I know of… Why?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine grinned. "I'm throwing a party and you guys are invited." Kurt turned to Blaine with a raised eyebrow.

"We're invited to your party..?" He seemed overly skeptical.

Blaine nodded. "Of course! Why wouldn't you be?" He asked curiously.

"No reason…" He trailed off awkwardly. "Welp. This is my stop. See you guys later!" Kurt rushed inside and closed the door behind him.

"How strange…" Blaine whispered with a smile as he and Rachel walked down the hall. The two began conversing animatedly about a plan Blaine wanted to execute later that day. Another step closer to Kurt Hummel.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm so late. Everything has been crazy. I had assumed I would be able to upload at least one chapter a week but I got busy and hit some bad writer's block... So never assume. LOL. Anywho. I know a whole lot didn't happen in this chapter, but it was supposed to be at least three times this size but I cut it down because there was supposed to be a large plot stone hit but it was too rushed.**

**Who else is pissed about the Break Up? What angers me so much is that if you look at the progression of Blaine from season two through season four, he went from being a strong character to being a weak one. As of right now, season four doesn't exist in my world. RIB are kinda being dilholes right now... Just saying...**

**I hope to update again this week or next week... But no promises. Just... Keep an eye out.**

**Remember...**

**MAMA UMBRIDGE LOVES ALL HER BABIES!**


End file.
